Harry Potter y el regreso de los olvidados
by ailupottercullen
Summary: Harry empiesa una nueva aventira con sus amigos pero el se espa convirtiendo en un ser oscuro...


Prefacio:

En el cementerio del Valle de Godric se pudo observa una luz escarlata. 11 rayos dieron a unas lapidas donde se distinguían unos nombres: Lily Evans de Potter, James Potter, Sirius Black, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Revenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, Narcisa Malfoy, Cedric Diggory, Frank Longbotton y Alice Longbotton.

Harry despertó de golpe, tenía un sudor frío alrededor de todo su cuerpo. Tenía una sensación rara, buena pero, rara. Lo que mas extraño a Harry es que cada ves que se despertaba así la cicatriz le dolía pero, esta ves no, no sentía nada solo sentía un extraño sentimiento, felicidad. No entendía porque lo tenia pero estaba feliz, sentía que en su corazón algo llenaría el espacio vacío que tiene a causa de la muerte de su padrino, Sirius Black, y por el nunca haberse criado con un padre y madre. El los tubo, claramente, pero un ser despiadado de los arrebato, ese ser, que ni humano se le puede decir porque no lo es, le arrebato a sus padres. Su padre murió por su madre y por el y su madre murió por el. Cada ves que pensaba eso lo entristecía, pero, estaba sintiendo que faltaba poco para reencontrarse con ellos. Eso lo dejo cohibido ya que al parecer le quedaban pocos días o meses o años de vida pero le importaba. El descansaría en paz si derrotaba a Voldemort, si liberaba al mundo mágico y muggle. El daría la vida con tal de que todos puedan vivir en paz y armonía...

El renacer de los olvidados

A miles de kilómetros de Privet Drive en el cementerio de un valle, mas preciso el valle de Godric, unas personas se levantaban de sus tumbas. A primera impresión a uno le dan ganas se salir corriendo pero al que mas shokeo fue a cierta personita que murió hace un año...

-¿J-James?, ¿L-Lily?- dijo el hombre

-que linda siesta reparadora- dijo el de cabellos azabache

-¡Sirius!- dijo Lily feliz

-hermano ¿que te pasa? Ni que seamos fantasmas- dijo un divertido James

-esto es raro :|- dijo Sirius

-ya le explicare algunos detalles- dijo un hombre que acababa de entrar al cementerio. Sus ojos eran verde esmeralda, tenia cabello y barba plateada y tenia una tunica azul eléctrico. Ese mago era el mismísimo Merlín...

-hola Merlín- dijo un hombre idéntico a James cosa que dejo a varios asombrados- ya quiero conocer a mi heredero, he oído que es idéntico a mí en mi juventud- dijo un Godric mas que emocionado

-la muerte te ha empeorado Godric- dijo una mujer con tunica azul y Estaño

-eres una amarga Rowena- dijo Godric

-Godric ya sabes siempre fue así es imposible cambiarla- dijo un hombre vestido de verde y plata

-y tu humor tampoco se puede cambiar Salazar- dijo una mujer vestida de amarillo y negro

-expliquen ¿Cómo es que estamos vivos?- pregunto un Sirius curioso

-bien ustedes- dijo Merlín resignado y señalando a los Potter, a los Longbotton, a Digorry, a Narcisa y a Pulgas (Sirius)- volverán a este mundo hasta que se hagan viejitos y mueran, o mueran por esta guerra. Nosotros estaremos hasta que la guerra termine ya que debemos entrenar a nuestro heredero.

-¿Heredero?¿quien es?¿no que Voldemort es el heredero de Slytherin?- dijo Cedric

-El heredero es Harry James Potter. Si Voldemort es pero como tanto Salazar como los demás esta disgustado con Tom Riddle, Salazar decidió darle sus poderes para vencer a ese ser despiadado. Después de los demás y de mi es Heredero por sangre y legitimo.-

-mi bebe- dijo Lily mientras unas lagrimas traviesas se les escapaban de los ojos

-ya no es un bebe Lily Harry ya tiene 15 años, va esa edad tenia antes de que yo muriera.- dijo Sirius

-perdón por meterme pero Harry dejo de ser un bebe desde que se enfrento a Voldemort en su 1° año en Hogwarts.- dijo Cedric

-¿S-Se enfrento a Voldemort con solo 11 años y salio convida?- dijo Lily

-si hasta donde yo se el se enfrento a Voldemort excepto en 3° año. Después de 4° no se porque morí y creo que se traumo un poco porque Peter Pettigrew me mato frente a sus ojos-dijo Cedric

-¿QUÉ PETTIGREW HISO QUE?- dijo una muy enojada Lily

-no te sorprendas cuando te enteres por todo lo que paso Harry sentirás lo mismo que yo, unas ganas enormes de acogotar a Peter y matarlo- dijo Sirius

-Sirius cuéntame un poco de el por favor- dijo Lily suplicando

-bien como ya sabes es parecido a James pero si lo ves ahora parece un clon pero con la diferencia de la nariz, los ojos y la cicatriz en la frente. Es tan cabeza dura como vos pelirroja, es buscador de Gryffindor y entro en su 1° curso. Y lo mas importante su alma es muy pura, es valiente, pone a sus amigos antes que el, es callado pero a la vez divertido, serio y lo que mas le dará es que los extraña mucho es mas me dijo que en su 1° año en Hogwarts conoció el Espejo de Osded y lo que el vio reflejado era el con ustedes dos a su lado- dijo Sirius mientras una lagrima se le escapaba

Ante dicha declaración Lily largo a llorar. James también lloraba.

-y cornamenta prepárate para esto- dijo Sirius

-¿Qué? No me digas que es un pésimo buscador porque me tiro denuevo a la tumba- dijo James

-es mejor que vos para ser sincero- dijo Sirius divertido- solo no atrapo la Snith una vez y fue por unos dementores-

-es mejor que yo  ¡¡eso me alegra!!- dijo James mientras hacia una especia de baile

-ya lo que iba a decir es que el chico solo saco una parte del alma merodeadora- dijo Sirius

-por favor que sea la de las bromas- dijo James

-solo saco el atractivo el chico es tímido y no hace bromas. El humilla de otra manera- dijo Sirius

-NOOOOOOOO ¡el hijo de un merodeador no hace bromas! Eso es caer bajo- dijo James "dolido"

-¿Cómo humilla?- dijo Lily mirando severamente a Sirius

-humilla ganando los partidos de Quidditch y venciéndolos en duelos. Pobre de el que se atreve a enojarlo, es mas inflo a esa mujer Marge por decir que James era un borracho- dijo Sirius orgulloso por lo ultimo

-Pe...- Lily no pudo terminar porque un chico callo del cielo. Quien inmediatamente saco su varita

-Riddle si este es otro plan para matarme no lo lograras- dijo el chico que enseguida vio a 11 personas-

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Godric

-soy James Potter y ¿usted?- dijo el chico mirándolos , el no dirá su nombre ni loco

-¿James Potter?- dijo James

-si el mismo- dijo apuntando con la varita a James- ¿para que me han traído aquí? ¿Para que vea a Tom Riddle vestido de princesa?

Todos echaron a reír ya que se imaginaron a Tom Riddle vestido de princesa...

-ven para que veamos tu cara joven Potter- dijo Merlín

Harry avanzo. Lo primero que se pudo ver eran esos ojos verde esmeralda sin brillo, sin vida, su rostro serio sin alegría. En verdad era un clon de James con diferencias. Hasta las mismas gafas tenía.

-¡muéstrense!- dijo Harry

-oye Merlín ¿puedo darle un duelito a ver como anda nuestro heredero?- pregunto Godric por lo bajo

-claro- le contesto el mago antiguo por lo bajo

-¡Expelliarmus!- dijo Godric. Harry ni se movió, el hechizo le dio pero no salio disparado el ni su varita.

-ja si crees que con un simple Expelliarmus me vencerás estas equivocado-dijo Harry. Ahora su vos se notaba fría con un aire burlón. El tono de su vos hizo que todos se estremecieran- debes saber que me he enfrentado a muchas cosas durante mi vida y también sabrás que no me llamo James Potter ¿no?

-si lo se Harry Potter- dijo Merlín

- bien díganme ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren de mí?- dijo Harry

Merlín y los fundadores de Hogwarts salieron de la oscuridad. Dejando a un Harry muy sorprendido...

Conociendo a mis padres...

-¡que buena broma!¡ya caí una vez en una trampa no caeré en otra!- dijo Harry

-comprendo que dudes pero necesito que confíes en nosotros, por favor- dijo Merlín mirando a los ojos.

Harry al ver esos ojos sintió que era de fiar pero su conciencia le decía a gritos que no hiciera caso que podría repetirse lo del ministerio. Se puso a recordar ¿que le habían dicho? Hazle caso al corazón o algo así, Lo pensó un poco mejor y termino aceptando, ya que, ¿Qué perdería con intentarlo? ¿la vida? Eso le importaba tres cominos, mientras que sus seres queridos sigan vivos todo estaría bien. Acepto o no acepto. Esa era la batalla interior de Harry, su corazón decía que confiara pero su mente no. Siguió pensando un rato más.

-esta bien confío en ustedes pero eso no significa que no tenga dudas. Ya caí una ves en una trampa no lo are de nuevo.- dijo Harry con esa voz fría peor que la de Voldemort.

Sirius estaba con la boca abierta, ese no era el Harry que dejo en el ministerio, eso no era su Harry, no lo era. El que él conocía tenia una voz mas viva, alegre; sus ojos tenían un brillo, aunque ya sabia que lo perdió cuando el murió. Era de esperarse que amenos se haga hecho algo mas serio pero eso era demasiado. ¡Casi parecía Voldemort!. Ahora pensaba en decirles a Lily y a James que lo que ven no es su hijo.

-psss..... James Lily- dijo bajito Sirius

-que?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-les digo que lo que ven no es el Harry que yo conocí. Ese no es su hijo.-dijo finalmente Black


End file.
